


Lágrimas da Injustiça

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphorical, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Porque existem milhares de inocentes que pagam pelos pecadores.





	Lágrimas da Injustiça

As vezes a vida é injusta com as pessoas. Não, mentira: a vida sempre é injusta com as pessoas.

Lágrimas são derramadas diariamente retratando a triste realidade daqueles que pagam pecados nunca cometidos. Choram pagando pecados das pessoas amadas, dos amigos adorados, das pessoas desconhecidas.

E, a cada lágrima derramada, a cada soluço que escapa da garganta, um pedaço do coração se despedaça, trazendo sofrimento, gerando mais dor, mais lágrimas e mais soluços. É um ciclo interminável de dor e confusão, porque as pessoas se perguntam a razão do tormento. E como resposta, mais lagrimas caem, esfarelando em ritmo recorde o nosso coração, deixando no lugar dele uma casca vazia, frágil e quebrável.

E, a cada lágrima, também um pouco de vida se vai. O mundo parece uma cadeia continua de obrigações e deveres, e, em meio as lágrimas, as pessoas buscam consolo na possibilidade nula de justiça.  A vida se vai completamente, deixando em seu lugar uma doentia (talvez mórbida) tristeza. E uma frase ecoa na cabeça de milhares de inocentes que pagam pelos erros dos pecadores.

_“O que será da vida se não há justiça entre o bem e o mal?”_


End file.
